


Fifty Shades of Those Winchester Boys

by AngelBaby76



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Dean Winchester, Dom Sam Winchester, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multi, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Sex in the Impala, Sex on the Impala, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelBaby76/pseuds/AngelBaby76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of one shot smut. I have had this idea in my head for some time. What is this all about? My most erotic fantasies of the handsome men of Supernatural, Sam and Dean Winchester. And, for some good measure, I'll throw in some Cas too! But, with that being said, you will not find Destiel anywhere in this work. Not that I have a problem with it, it's just not my bag. I prefer my Winchester boys straight, so I can bend them to my liking!</p><p>My inspiration is from dean-fantasy-blog on Tumbler!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sammy's Dry Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting in a bar, Dean and Amelia have a one night stand. Several years pass and she is the one that Dean always calls when his in town, looking for a quick lay. Then, one night, he shows up in her bar, with his brother and an interesting proposition.

 

 

The first thing he saw on her, was the pair of nicest lips he had ever seen. He had to smile as he walked into that bar and saw her sitting in the stool, her back ram rod straight. He knew she would be here, she always answered his texts. How long had it been since he last saw her? Six, eight months?

Time had been kind to her. Her hair was a touch longer, just grazing the middle of her back. It was still that beautiful blonde color that he had grown to love. Countless morning he would lay in bed, with a few locks wrapped around his finger, watching the sun cast highlights, making her hair seem to shimmer.

She looked especially stunning in that blue sun dress of her, tight in all the right places and it was tight enough to let him know that's all she had on. Of all the lousy times to have a bet with his brother.

Speaking of his brother, he turned his head to see that his giant of a brother had walked over to the juke box and start flipping through the selections. She had noticed him too, because she moved her head along the smoky bar, until a minute later, they landed on him on the other side of the bar.

He watched as her face register several emotions all in the span of a couple of heart beats. Surprise, a little bit of anger and that lustful glint in her blue gray eyes. The last time they had been together, things had not ended well.

Dean had ended up spending the weekend with Amelia, which they both knew was a mistake. Until then, their relationship had been just sexual. She had met him at this very bar and it didnt' take her long to take him to her bed. They both had a sexual attraction to each other, so it was only fitting that they acted on it. She never asked questions when she woke up the next morning to find he was gone. Months went by before she heard from him again, texting her out of the blue. So, she met him and took him back to her place. Rinse, wash, repeat. Until that weekend, she never gave their relationship, never mind how strange it seemed to her friends, she was happy.

That weekend, something had happened, slapped her in the face. She had fallen in love with Dean. And that's when something began to unravel. Dean panicked when Amelia had confessed her love for him, not knowing how in the hell it happened. He was more freaked out that he felt the same way for her. But it could never happen, not with what he did. It was too dangerous. So, he had to sit there and feed her some bullshit line, about how he wasn't the commitment type, that he never settle down. He had to sit there and watch her cry and scream at him.

A year had passed before Amelia go the text: I'm in town for the next couple of days. That was all it had said, not that she needed more. It took her a good day before she replied to him. Same time, same place?

So, here she was, looking at him from across the bar, feeling those damn butterflies take flight in her stomach. Curse him for being so damn handsome.

He held her gaze as he lifted his hand to the bartender, signaling he need another drink. The bartender filled his glass and he slid off the bar. Sam had chosen some 80s hair band and Dean watched as Amelia watched him straighten up from the jukebox. He watched as she scanned her eyes over Sam, the lustful little glint in her eye that he knew so well. Maybe this night might just be in his favor. Sam had more than once commented on how vocal Amelia was in the bedroom. It wasn't hard, the motel walls were paper thin. Dean wasn't sure how to take that, weather he should punch his brother in the face, or be proud. Before he approached her, he had a plan forming in his mind. And it wouldn't take her much, just a couple shots of Tequila, before she could go right along with it.

“Didn't think you'd come.”

She turned her head to look at Dean, a flirty smile tugged at the corner of her full lips. Lips that felt so good on his body. “I almost didn't.”

Dean looked to see her drink was empty, so he turned to the bartender and ordered two Tequila shots. Tequila wasn't his bag, but she never drank alone.

“Why, Dean Winchester, are you trying to get me drunk?” She tossed her long hair as she accepted the shot glass, tipped back her head and drank the shot as if it was water.

Dean couldn't help but notice how damn sexy Amelia made taking a shot the way she did. She was way out of his league, coming from money, but she was a wildcat in bed. Sam would chuckle at the scratch marks on his back, but Dean just beamed with pride. He soon got bored of other woman, saving him self for her.

“Would that be a bad thing?” He watched as she downed shot number two. He leaned into her, placing his hand on her bare thigh, feeling the softness underneath his calloused palm. “So,” His breath tickled the side of her neck as he moved her hair to the side, allowing him to see the quicking pulse against her neck. “I have an offer for you to ponder.”

“That would be?” She was trying to stay in control, but the feeling of his rough palm against her heated flesh, was spurring her on.

He could feel her skin trembling as he slowly rubbed his palm up and down the inside of her thigh, slowly spreading them apart. He bit his lower lip as he ran a finger along her lips, tracing the fullness of her bottom lip. “How long has it been?”

The answer took her by surprise and she turned her head to look at him. Dean's face was so close to hers, she could see the freckles splashed along his cheeks and his nose. His green eyes were dark, a lustful glint in them. “I..I'm sorry?”

“How long has it been since you gotten any?”

Amelia knew where this conversation was headed, she knew the moment he sat next to her that she would take him home. “Hmm...couple of months.”

“Interesting.” He took a sip of his whiskey and watched her as she tracked Sam over to the pool table. “See, I have a problem here.” He smiled as she turned to look at him, her cheeks flushed with the tequila. “See, I made a bet with my brother. I don't get laid until he does.”

“Hmmm, so I don't see any women he would go for, so, Dean Winchester, what are you proposing?”

Dean smiled and leaned in and placed his lips along her ear, tracing the shell with his tongue. His breath was hot and moist as he whispered. “I want to watch you with him.”

It didn't shock her about his request, after all, they tended to play this sort of game, but it never got far. But tonight, she could tell in his eyes that he was being serious. She turned to look at the tall man at the pool table, pleased with what she saw. She wasn't sure if Sam would even go for it, but it was worth a try. She gulped down the last of the tequila, slid off the stool and made her way to the pool table

 

/**/

 

Those Jeans should be illegal in all 50 states. That was the first thought as she took another glass over to where the pool tables were located. She always thought Sam was very handsome, she loved his tall, lean, muscular frame.

She watched as his large hands grabbed the pool stick, bending over to get a better angle for the ball. His face was concentrated on the task at hand, his long, brown hair fell into one eye and Amelia wanted so badly to run her hair through all that thickness.

She wasn't sure what made Sam tick. He always seemed so quiet and reserved, keeping to himself when Dean brought Amelia back to the motel. So, she wasn't sure if this would even work. She chanced a glance back over to the bar to see that Dean was watching her. He smiled and lifted his glass in a mock salute, urging her forward.

She stood on the other end of the pool table, her hands on the wood as she bent forward, hoping to catch his eyes. “ You play alone?”

Sam finally raised his head to see the woman standing at the other end of the pool table. Her hands were placed on the wood and she was bent at such an angle, that he got a nice glimpse of her wonderful breasts. He was a little shocked to see her standing there, Amelia always went home with Dean. No matter how much Sam and her flirted with each other. She was Dean's. And he knew well enough alone not to cross that line. “Sometimes I like to play alone.”

“Oh?” She walked over to the rack, slid out a pool stick and flicked her eyes up at the tip. “Sometimes it's so much more fun with a partner.” This was going to take some work on her part, but she was up for the challenge. It was too easy with Dean, getting him into bed. But with Sam, he was worth the challenge. He had been in her fantasies for way to long. His eyes were on hers as she licked her bottom lip as she took the chalk and slowly rubbed it along the tip. “What are we playing for?”

“Hmmm,” Sam was a little shocked at the boldness of her flirting with him. He looked over at the bar to see that Dean was chatting up the bartender. He always found Amelia attractive and wondered what on earth she saw in his brother. She was way out of Dean's league of usual sexual escapades. “Any ideas?”

“I have a few.” She smiled at him as she walked along the table, joining him at his end. She took a finger and ran it up his right biceps feeling the huge bulge underneath. “I win, I take you back to my place.” She slid the stick between her fingers and bent back over the table. She felt Sam's eyes on her ass and she had to smile.

“Interesting,” Sam cleared his throat and nervously grabbed his beer and chugged a few sips. “And what about him.” Sam flicked his head in the direction of Dean.

Amelia smiled at him, a lustful smile at the corner of her mouth. “He can watch.” She placed the stick on the pool table and ran her finger along his chest. “You know the drill. Room 6. In an hour.” She winked at him and turned away from the table, hoping he'd take the bait.

*******

This was fucking crazy! Sam looked at the motel room number, seeing a single lamp on, wondering what the hell he was doing here. The very thought of having his hands on her body was enough for him to lightly knock on the door.

“It's open,” came a husky reply.

Sam took in a deep breath, turned the knob and pushed the door open, stepping inside the dimmly lit room. What he saw on the bed, sent a shiver up his spine.

She was sitting on Deans lap, facing Sam, her head tilted back, her chest thrust forward. He watched as Dean slowly ran his finger up and down her thigh. “Look who's here,” Dean breathed against her ear.

Her head fell forward, her hair covering her face. Dean moved some pieces out of her eyes and that's when she noticed Sam standing near the table, watching her. “Hmmm...good girl.” Dean smiled as he kissed the side of her neck. “You're gonna like her Sammy. Such a hot little body.” He slid the straps of her dress down her arm. “Great tits.” Sam watched as the dress fell off her shoulders, letting him see a hint of those breasts. “You gonna end Sammy's dry spell baby girl?” She groaned as his hand slid up under her dress, a finger sliding between her moist folds. “She's a great fuck.”

Amelia kept her eyes locked on Sam's as Dean slid his fingers inside of her, her hips rolling against the motion. Her mouth parted as she cupped her right breast, moving the dress off her upper body. Dean took an earlobe into his mouth, feeling her body moving against his. The stiffness of his cock pressed against her lower back, but he would have to wait. “Tell Sam what you want him to do.”

“Hmmm,” She moaned as Dean inserted a third finger, “I want...ahhh..him to touch me.”

“Ask me,” Sam finally broke the silence after he spent some time watching Amelia getting pleased. He wanted to be the one responsible for her screams and moans this time. IT was his mission, and maybe a little bit of competition between the brothers, to see could make her louder. That thought alone was enough to make him stiffen harder.

“S...Sam,” Her voice broke as Dean now circled her clit with his thumb. “Will you touch me?”

Dean pulled his fingers out of her, stuck them in his mouth, and sucked off her juices. “Don't mind me at all.”

Sam took her by the waist and lifted her off of Dean and carried her over to the unoccupied bed. With swift hands, he took off the rest of the dress. He knelt at her side, moving his hands over her body. Amelia kept her eyes shut tight, feeling a little awkward with Dean watching.

Sam grabbed her breasts, squeezing and kneading the flesh. He pinched her nipple with his thumb and forefinger, her body arching up off the bed, a soft sigh on her lips. With a hungry growl, he took the peak in his mouth, sucking, and flicking her into a fevered frenzy. Her hands locked into his hair, her fingers wound around the tresses as her mouth found his.

Their tongues tangled as they tasted each other, Sam moaning against her lips. He felt his jeans stiffen, so he reached down, unzipped his jeans and slid them off his hips. Clad in only his boxers, he lay next to Amelia and brought her on top of him. He could feel the heat of her as she slowly rocked on his erection, feeling the sheer size of him.

Sam grabbed her hips and rocked her up against him, the friction causing them both to moan. While Sam was kissing her neck, Amelia looked over in the corner and looked at Dean. The look in her eyes made her moan again. This was turning Dean on and she could see the pained look on his face. He was sitting with his ankle crossed over his left thigh, his finger under his chin and just watching. She could see the impressive bulge against his jeans and a smile came to her lips. Both of these brothers were blessed.

“He looks so lonely over there,” Amelia groaned as she circled her hips against Sam's cock, “Can he join us?”

“I'm not finished with you yet.” Sam growled as he sat up in the bed, placing her legs around his waist. He kissed her neck as her body arched backwards, his large hands holding onto her back. His tongue circled around her nipples, taking a minute to suck on them both. By the time he lay her on the bed and began to kiss her stomach, she was moaning.

“That's it Sammy,” Dean finally broke the silence. Amelia turned her head to see that Dean had freed his cock and it was now in his right hand, slowly moving up and down the shaft. “She has such a great pussy.”

“Hmm..” Sam groaned as he kissed the soft hair at the top of her mound. He sat up a minute as he parted the folds with his finger. “You're right.” He dipped a finger inside of her for just a moment, collecting her wetness. He slid the finger out and popped it into his mouth, groaning as he sucked her off. “Damn, you are so sweet.”

Amelia clamped her eyes shut when she felt his mouth tickle her opening, making her legs spread open. Sam took the bait as he slid one hand under her thigh, bringing her ankles around the back of her head. Her hips were grinding against his mouth as he ate her out. His long tongue raked inside of her, as he used his teeth to tease her.

“God, Sam,' She groaned as her hips ground harder against him. She arched her back off the bed, her head flat on the pillow as she grabbed her breasts. Stars exploded behind her eyes as she let out a scream, her thighs crashing against the side of his head. Her body was rigid as she lifted off the bed, feeling his large hand slid up under her hips, holding her in place as she came.

Minutes passed before Sam removed his mouth from her, a wicked smile on his face. _Holy shit_ , she thought as she watched him rake the boxers off his hips, _he is insatiable_. This might just be a tradition. Fuck two Winchesters, why the hell not?

His impressive cock sprung out from the cotton briefs and his large hands moved up and down the shaft.

“Think you can fuck him baby,” Dean's voice was hitched as he increased the pace of his hand jerking off his cock.

Amelia bit her lower lip as she reached up and grabbed Sam's cock, removing his hand as she stroked him. “Come here.” With the hold still on him, she pulled Sam forward as her legs parted, allowing him to settle between her legs. His hips pushed forward and she let out a scream as her body stretched to allow him inside of her.

She moved her legs higher up on his hip as he braced his hands on either side of her head as he began to thrust into her. The pain was so intense, Amelia groaned from the pleasure of it all. He stopped moving, so Amelia opened her eyes to see that he was looking at her, concern on his face.

“You're okay,” She kissed his lips as she moved her hips into a circle.

That was all Sam needed as he moved his hips into her warmth, the smacking of skin a cadence. She was chanting his name over and over again. She took her hands and flipped him over onto his back. In on motion, she grabbed his cock and slid herself around him. They both groaned at the change in position and it took Amelia a few minutes before she fully impaled herself on him. He grabbed her hips and began to slowly move her back and forth on him.

She closed her eyes as she arched her body backwards, feeling a solid body behind her. Dean's hands snaked around to her breasts as she increased her pace on Sam. Dean let out a groan as he rubbed his cock onto her back.

Amelia stopped moving on Sam, swung her leg over his hips and faced Dean. She bent down between herself as she slid back onto Sam and began to ride him backwards. She took Dean's cock in her hands and began to pump him as her tongue traced the tip, collecting his precum.

“Holy shit,” Dean groaned as he grabbed her hair, twisting it into a knot as he watched her slid her mouth over him.

Within minutes, they had all found a rhythm that had the room filled with moans, cries, the smack of skin as Sam slapped her ass. He moved her hips harder on him, his own meeting her with hard thrusts.

Dean was loving the way she was moaning around his cock, the vibration making him harder still. “Damn, what every your are doing to her, don't stop Sam. God...you are so fucking hot.” Dean's voice was huskier than normal as he struggled to keep in control. He never would let a women suck him off, always wanting to be in control. But with Amelia, he let himself go.

Sam was panting as he noticed from this angle, he could watch as her slid in and out of her. “Fuck...” He groaned as he slammed harder into her, hearing her sequels. HE let out a loud groan as he slammed into her on more time, coming deep inside of her.

Dean wasn't far along, but he had to wait before she came. As she played with her clit, he held her head as he fucked her mouth, the thrusts becoming erratic as he came close to loosing it. When she let out a loud moan against his cock, Dean stopped his movements as he felt his body tense up, then he released himself inside of her mouth.

She took her time as she cleaned him up, making sure she got ever last drop of him.

“Hot damn,” Sam sighed as he sat up, holding her sweaty body against him. “Remind me again why I went so long?”

Amelia giggled as she slid off of Sam and laid on her stomach, looking at the two brothers. “So, wanna make this a ritual?”


	2. Whisky in the Jar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After not calling her in six months, Dean shows up out of the blue; his clothes and face dirty. He looks so broken and deflated, Bella reluctantly lets him inside of her house. They end up having a huge fight, with Dean storming upstairs, to his usual place on the other side of her bed. So, Bella decides to bury the hatchet and bring Dean his favorite indulgence. Her, a fresh made cherry pie and a bottle of whiskey

_Now some men like the fishin' and some men like the fowlin',_   
_And some men like ta hear a cannon ball a roarin'._   
_Me? I like sleepin' specially in my Molly's chamber._   
_But here I am in prison, here I am with a ball and chain, yeah._

 

[Whisky in the Jar](https://youtu.be/boanuwUMNNQ)

 

 

 

 

Full, red lips wrapped around a finger as a pink tongue snaked out and licked off the traces of the red, gooey substances. She let out a sigh as she placed the warm pie on the stove, took off her blue oven mits and sat them on the counter. With a sense of sadness, Bella Lacey stared at the cheery filling, thinking of someone she shouldn't even be thinking about in the first place. It had been six months since she had last heard from him.

 

She had called his brother, Sam, to get an answer on where Dean was, but their phones had been changed. Bella had no idea what the two brothers really did for a living, she never really wanted to ask. Dean to her was someone that would show up twice a month, take her to bed and give her the most amazing 48 hours. Then, he would leave in the middle of the night, no note, no goodbye. That's how it had been for the past six years. Bella never settled down, because she knew the moment that he called, she would be his for the taking.

 

Her friends scolded her for torturing herself like this, but they didn't know Dean. They didn't know that with her, he let his defenses down, lost control over her. They didn't know how he clung to her afterwards, his nose shoved into her hair, his strong arms holding onto her so tight like he was trying to stop her from floating away. Bella didn't want to think about him being this way for some other girl, she liked to think their time was special.

 

She jumped out of her thoughts when the doorbell rang. She looked at the clock on the oven, _11:15 p.m._ , who the hell was at the door? She walked out of the kitchen, collected the baseball bat that sat next to her door( Dean had given her a gun, insistant that she keep herself armed.). She gripped it in her hands, holding it on her shoulder as her hand reached for the knob.

 

“W..who is it?”

 

Dean let out a sigh as he heard her soft voice, a sound he had missed. Seventy eight hours ago, he literally had been in hell. After a hunt gone wrong, Dean ended up saving his brother by selling his soul. The years spent in hell, he thought of only her. As the sulfur stung his nose and eyes, and burned his lungs, he thought of her smell. When the screams of the tortured haunted his dreams, he thought of her sighs and moans as he made love to her. As much of a front he put on, it was only her. He stopped picking up women from the bars, yearing for the next hunt that would bring him closer to her. Sam noticed this change in his brother, but kept it to himself. No matter how much Sam pleaded for him to, Dean never told Bella about what he did. The less she knew, the safer she would be.

 

“It's me..uh...Dean.” Thanks to his years of screaming in hell, his voice was huskier than normal.

 

Bella let the bat slide down a little as her hand tremble on the door knob. “I-it's been six months Dean.”

 

“I know Baby Girl, b-but..I need to see you.”Bella sucked in her breath as she heard the nickname he had given her. How many times did he moan _Yes, Baby Girl._ But then, she slid down the wall, anger coursing through her. How many other women did he call _Baby Girl?_ “Please. Open the door Bella.”

 

Bella heard his voice break and she slid the lock back and opened the door. There he was, standing on her porch, his hands stuffed into his black leather jacket and his face had such a sad look on them. “Where the hell have you been Dean?” She opened the door a little wider, letting him step inside. Her eyes swept along his jeans, then his boots that were caked with mud. “Hey, take those off! You're tracking mud on my floor.”

 

“Sorry.” Dean sheepishly smiled as he unlaced his boots, setting them underneath the coat rack. He paused as he still saw the empty spot next to her red jacket, not sure what to think about that.

“Dammit Dean,” Bella sighed, “Go upstairs, take a damn shower and I'll make some coffee.”

 

She went to walk past him, but his hands snaked out and snatched her forearm. She turned around, a shocked surprise on her face as he pulled her to him. With a groan, he slammed her up against the wall, placing her hands above her head, his hand locked onto her wrists. She struggled a bit against him, feeling his hard body against her. So much for not letting him get to her.

 

Dean breathed against her neck, his soft lips brushed against the skin. He inhaled the Lavernder and vanilla, sighing as he pressed his lips against her neck. He nibbled up to her ear, feeling her body trembling underneath him. He smiled against her ear, his tongue running a trail along the shell of her ear. “I've missed you  _Baby Girl_ ”.

 

Bella's eye flew open as she broke her wrists free from him. She put her hands on his chest, pushing him easily away from her. Dean was startled and she had caught him off guard. “Stop, just stop.”

 

“What the hell Bella?” Dean grabbed her arm again, but she yanked it away from him.

 

Bella's bottom lip trembled as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Where the hell have you been Dean? Huh? Who's bed have you been in? Is that why you haven't called?”

 

Dean let out a sigh as he rubbed his face in frustration. “I-I can't tell you Bella...dammit Bella!” Dean yelled as he followed her to the ktichen. “Would you friggin' hold on a second?”

 

“No!” Bella stopped as she turned to face Dean in the hallway. He towered over her, but she pointed her finger up at him. “I thought what he had was special Dean. I thought...I thought...” Bella sighed as she shook her head, lowering her finger. “It doesn't matter anymore.”

 

“Bella.” As she turned away from him, Dean put his hand on her shoulder. “It's..it's complicated.”

 

He felt her body trembling under his hands, knowing she was crying. This is not how he wanted this visit to end. “You know where the bathroom is. There's a spare bedroom across from mine.”

 

Dean felt disappointment over come him as she mentioned the spare bedroom. Every visit, up until this one, always ended with him in her bed, making love to her. After what he had been through, he just wanted to feel her body against his, kissing her, feeling her soft body under his. With out a word, Bella walked down the hallway to where the kitchen was located.

 

She walked to the purple coffee pot, sliding out the carafe. When she held it under the running water, she heard the floorboard creak above her head, letting her know that Dean was in the bathroom. She placed the full pot back into the coffee maker, selecting it to brew. As she waited, she leaned against the counter, her arms crossed over her head.

 

The pipes creaked and shook as Dean turned on the water, his clothes in a pile on the floor. He pulled back the purple shower curtain, stepped under the warm spray, letting out a groan. The water pressure in this old house, was freaking fantastic. 

 

 

Dean tilted his head down as he let the water run over his body, washing away all the dirt and grim. With a sigh, he ran his hands up his face, through his dark hair and off onto his neck. He leaned down, turned off the shower and through back the curtain. He half expected Bella to be standing there, wearing nothing but a smile. Then he would get back in that shower, wash every bit of that curvy, supple, tight body. Before Bella, shower sex always seemed to complicated for Dean, not really seeing the thrill in it. But then, he met Bella. After an incredible, toe curling, soul searing blow job, he began to re think that idea.

 

Dean sighed as he felt a twitch between his legs, his semi flaccid penis jerked against his thigh.  _Not tonight buddy_ . With his hand, he wiped back the condensation to see his reflection in the mirror. He stared at himself for a long time as images of being in hell seared across his mind. He shook his head, opened the medicine cabinet that was too his left, and saw his side was still there. 

 

His brand of toothpaste, a wrapped up toothbrush, deodorant and a comb were neatly stacked on the right side of the cabinet, while her stuff was cluttered around the rest of the surface. A smile came to his face as he grabbed the deodorant, she still liked him, even though she was angry at him.

 

/**/

The gurgle of the pot let Bella know the coffee was ready, but her eyes were on the stove. At that damn pie she had made. She dind't really like pie, she was more of a cheese cake person, but she would make it for Dean. She loved the sounds he made as he ate, the moans and the grunts. The man ate like he fucked. A delicous tingle erupted between her legs, something she tried to ignore.

 

After several months passed and no word from him, Bella gave up on him. Guilt wormed its way into her stomach day after day, date after date. She never allowed her self to settle down, picking her lovers at her whim. But no one compared to Dean, no one made her cum like he did. Made her scream, like he did.

 

“Son of a bitch.” Her eyes looked up at the ceiling as she heard the floorboards creak. The soft thud of a door let her know he was in the guest bedroom. He had come to her door, looking broken. The look in her eyes told her that it was just her. She knew as she walked over the liquor cabinet, this night was going to end the way she fantasied about for months. She bent down on her knees as she opened the cabinet door, searching for that damn bottle. Finally, behind a full bottle of tequila, she found the half-drunk bottle of _Johnnie Walker._ It had sat there since their last encounter.

 

She grabbed the bottle of whiskey, tucked it under her arm, grabbed the pie and walked into the living room. That's when she noticed his green duffle bag. She sat the pie and the bottle on the end table as she unzipped the bag. On top of a pile of jeans, lay a blue and black plaid shirt. With a grin on her face, she brought the shirt up to her nose. Her eyes fluttered closed, a warm heat spread in her lower stomach, sending a tingle between her legs. A spicy aroma mixed in his natural smell, wrapped around her like a comforting blanket.

 

She quickly took off her shorts, tank top, bra and panties, setting them on the couch. She took the shirt, and slid it over her naked body. The fabric graved the top of her thighs and she left a few buttons undone, giving just a hint of breasts. She took out the elastic tie in her hair, shook her fingers through her blonde hair and walked up the stairs with the pie and whiskey.

 

As she approached the guest bedroom, she could hear the quiet sounds of what appeared to be a ball game. The only light on was the television and she could see him sitting on the bed, his features highlighted by the bluish glow. She knew how much Dean loved his ball games, but she knew what he loved even more.

 

Dean was on the bed, his back up against the headboard, his right leg bent. His arm was resting on his knee as he flipped through the channels, finally selecting a baseball game. IN his right peripheral, he saw movement. He turned his head to see was leaning against the door jamb, her leg was bent backwards, her foot resting on the wood. He noticed the bottle of whiskey in her left hand and his eyes continued upwards. His eyes roamed her chest, dipping just a bit to see a hint of rosy nipple; hard, perky nubs just aching to be kissed. Then his eyes roamed to her right hand where she was holding a pie.

 

A smile tugged on the corner of his mouth as he fucked her with his eyes. His smoldering, green eyes darkned a bit as he ran them down her bare legs, then to her thighs, wishing that shirt was just a little shorter. “Oh Baby Girl, three of my favorite things.”

 

“So,” Bella moved off the door frame, walked to the bed, carefully holding the pie as she crawled to him. “I thought I'd bury the hatchet. Show you how sorry I am.”

 

“Uh, huh.” His words failed him as his manhood grew into a painful erection, his jeans cutting into him. He licked his lips, his teeth snagging out and catching his full bottom lip. “Damn Baby Girl.”

 

She swung her leg of his hips, placed the pie next to him. She opened the cap of the whiskey where she tossed it behind her. She leaned down, her hair falling around them as she kissed him. Her lips were soft and light against his, making him sigh. She pulled back, a smile on her lips as she held the bottle up to his mouth. She leaned down, her tongue laping up the liquid around his mouth, then took her finger, dipped it in the pie, and smeared the filling along his lips. She bent down again, ran her tongue along his lips, lapping up that sweet cherry.

 

She sat back and smiled as she stuck her finger back into the pie, her eyes locked on his. She slid her finger into her mouth, arching her back open a bit, allowing the shirt to slide open, then moved her hips sharply against his crotch.

 

Dean moaned, slid his hands around her hips, guiding her mound onto his hardness. The zipper dug painfully into him, but he didn't care. “You're a temptress.” He moved his body up to place fevered kisses between her flesh, Bella gasped as his scruff scraped along her skin leaving it raw.

 

Bella scooped up more filling, then ran her fingers inside of her shirt, circling around her nipples. She let out a sigh as her head tilted backwardsk, her fingers pinching her nipples. With the ping of buttons hitting the floor, Dean took his hand and ripped open her shirt. He ran his tongue along her perky nub, sliding the tip between his teeth. As his tongue circled her breast, she let out a sigh and arched her back further, giving him more access. He grabbed her hair into his fingers, bending her head back, her hair brushing the blue comforter. The pain made her groan her approval.

 

Dean laid down on the bed moving his leg between her mound as he slid as he slid his tongue into her mouth. She moved her sex against his leg, grinding on him, making them both moan. His hand snaked down the open shirt, moving over the flare of her hips, coming in contact with her wetness. He sighed as he realized she was free to him. 

 

“Dean,” She purred as she arched her body against his, offering her self to him. “Make love to me.”

 

She moved her hands down his back, over the flare of his hips. She grabbed onto his hard ass, feeling the muscles ripple as he moved his hips against her. She had never felt so out of control as she did with Dean. It didn't matter they hadn't seen each other in almost a year, but things seemed to have never changed between them.

 

Dean lifted up a bit as he felt her hand run down his stomach, the skin clenching as her fingers ran a slow, lazy trail. She found the patch of hair that disappeared under his jeans, taking the time to scratch and tease. She unbuttoned his jeans with ease, the hiss of the zipper seemed to match his hitched breath, moving the denim off his hips. Her lips massaged his as her hands slid inside of his jeans, feelign the soft cotton under her palm. He groaned against her lips as she found his heat, moving her palm slowly up and down his large, thick shaft. Her lips flicked his tongue, while her nails ran a circle around his tip.

 

He let out a whimper as her hand began to move a little faster, creating a beautiful friction. She took her free hand and pushed him down on the bed. Her lips kissed his chest, runing along his nipple. She sucked hungrily as her hand on his cock picked up spee. With his moans chanting her on, she kissed his stomach, the dark patch of hair. She raised her head up to look at him as she began to move his jeans further off his hips. Dean assisted her by raising them up off the bed. With a growl, she tossed them on the bed.

 

She cupped him with both hands as she kissed cotton covered erection. “I've thought about this cock Dean.” She slowly moved her hands up and down him, her tongue licking the tip that was sticking out from the top. “All the time Dean. I've thought about sucking and licking you.” She smied at him as she ran her fingers under the waist band of his boxers, throwing them next to his jeans. She groaned her approval as her hands wrapped around the thickness. He lifted his head as her tongue ran around his tip, sliding into the slit a bit, gathering up the cum.

 

He grunted as he wound his fingers into her hair, thrusting his hips up to her mouth. “Show me.” He growled as her tongue continued its slow path around the head. “Show me how much you missed this cock Baby Girl.” His voice was shaky as he held in his moans.

 

“Tell me something Dean.” Bella looked up at him as she slowly moved her hadn up and down his shaft, his hips jerking in time to her hands. “Do I turn you on.”

 

“Yes,” Dean growled as he reached up and grabbed a bare breast that was sticky with cherry pie.

 

“Am I the only one, Dean. Hmm? Am I the only one allowed to suck you off?”

 

“Yes.” Dean never had let anyone suck him off before, always wanting to be the one in control. But when Bella had kneeled down in that shower, water running over her perfect tits, begging for him to let her please him, he finally gave into her demands. From them on, it was only Bella who was given that honor. He growled again as her tongue ran up and down his hardness. He threw back his head as he felt her full lips wrap around him, her warm mouth welcoming and inviting.

 

She moved her head up and down on him, taking him fully into her mouth before she let him go with a loud pop. Dean raised his head, wanting those gorgeous lips back on him, but her finger was in the pie again. With mounting curiosity, Dean watched as she smeared her hand along his balls, up to his dick and around the tip. 

 

“Holy shit!” Dean threw back his head as her tongue circled his balls, taking them lightly into her mouth as she sucked. His hands balled the sheets as her head moved up and down. He finally wound his fingers into her hair, holding her head still as he thrust his hips upwards. “Son of a bitch Baby Girl!” Dean growled.

 

Her hands replaced her mouth as she jerked him off, watching his face. His eyes were closed tight, his mouth open as he grunted. “Are you going to come?”

 

“You keep that up and I will.” Dean lifted his head and looked at her. His breathing had become labored as he felt the warm pitting in his stomach . No, he would not be the first one to loose it.

 

He sat up in the bed, grabbed Bella by the shoulders and threw her on the bed. With growl, he spread her legs apart as he bent his head down between her legs. She let out a scream as his tongue rapidly flicked her clit, his lips wrapped around the sensitive nub and sucked. Her hips ground against his face as her breathing picked up sped. His finger slid into her warmth, feeling the muscles clench around his fingers. 

 

“More, Dean.” Her head was tossing along the sheets as her hips ground into his face. His jaw scraped along her heated flesh, only adding to the increasing pleasure. He moved his hand up to her breast, squeezing hard as his fingers pinched her nipples. She arched her body off the bed as her thrusts became harder. “Make me cum Dean.” She moved her hands to her other breast, pinching and twisting the nipple as he assaulted her other one.

 

As Dean sucked on her, he slid another finger to her warmth, hooking them at just the right angle. He knew he hit the spot, when Bella let out a loud moan, her hips bucking against his mouth. He alternated between sucking and licking as his fingers pounded out a rhythm. The room was filled with the sounds of her wetness as he fucked her with both his mouth and his hands. He knew her better than she knew herself. He knew when she was about to come.

 

Her hips slowed down as she moved them into a sharp circle. Her thighs tightened around his head, her fingers painfully wrapped into his hair, his hands pushing his mouth harder onto her. “Dean!” His name was a chant on her lips as she let out a scream. Dean groaned as he felt a gush of wetness along his fingers.

 

“Hmmm.” He moved his mouth off of her as he stuck a finger into his mouth, sucking off all the juices. He then took his tongue and slid it along her wet center, cleaning up all the juices. Her body jumped each time his tongue slid inside of her. He took a moment, letting her come down from her high, kissing the skin along her thigh. He looked up to see she was staring at him. “You want me Baby Girl? Hmm?” He ran a hand along her cheek, his fingers tracing her swollen lips. He slid up her body as he rested his forehead against hers, the tip of his cock brushing up against her wetness. “It's only been you Bella.” He let out a puff of air as he moved her legs apart and pushed his hips into hers. She was so warm and tight. “You are so beautiful”

 

“Dean.” She arched against him as he slid out of her, his arm shaking as they held his weight. He closed his eyes, savoring her, feeling her warmth under him. With a sigh, he slid back into her, feeling something click into place. “I've missed you.”

 

That was all Bella was ever going to get from Dean. She knew he had a hard time saying those three words she so desperately wanted to hear from him, so she would take that. As they slowly made love, Bella knew in her heart this was the last time she would be seeing Dean. She knew the moment she opened that door and saw him so broken. He was coming to say goodbye. But, for tonight, she would push that to the side and give herself to Dean Winchester.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have any requests or ideas? Message me with your ideas and I'll write them!


End file.
